Newborn circumcision is the most commonly performed surgical procedure in the World with an estimated 5 million circumcisions performed annually. Adult circumcisions are also performed routinely around the world. Circumcision has been performed for centuries for both religious and medical reasons. Circumcision instruments should, among other characteristics, provide a repeatable and a consistent level of hemostasis to help control bleeding and provide a method to safely and accurately incise the desired amount of foreskin tissue.